


Steve Roger's Heart Thaws 1b

by LisaWinchester56143



Series: Falling For You [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaWinchester56143/pseuds/LisaWinchester56143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after his attack, Steve Rogers is finally motivated to get out of his apartment. But what he finds when he goes outside may just cause him to want to go back into hibernation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Roger's Heart Thaws 1b

It’s been two months since Steve’s anxiety attack, and he’s never felt emptier. He lost the piece of paper with Sarah’s number on it, and he feels like his medication is only hindering him from doing his duty to protect the country. Even though he hasn’t had another attack, he’s woken up with many night sweats, bad dreams, and has had many sleepless nights. The loneliness he feels overpowers him every day and sometimes it’s all he could do to not put a gun to his head. Betsy, the love of his life, had passed in the night three weeks ago; causing Steve to go into a deep, deep depression, which caused him to feel even more useless than he was feeling after the attack.  
Steve’s doctor had prescribed daily walks or workouts to keep his endorphin levels close to a normal level, but Steve hasn’t been doing anything active for three weeks. It’s been rainy and gray, and all he wanted to do was sit by the window and watch the rain pour over the city, thinking about the love he lost. While he was inside his apartment for three weeks straight, his only friend called him out of worry. As soon as the clock turned ten on the first sunny day in weeks, Natasha called Steve to make sure he was still alive. Through much persuasion she convinced him to go outside and take a walk, and with a lot of debating, Steve finally agreed to go for a walk.  
The sun blinded him as he emerged from his apartment building. Steve lifted his hand in front of his face to shield his face from the brightness. At that moment, a memory pushed through from the depths of his mind. It was July 3, 1929, the day before his tenth birthday. The sun was shining bright, his friends were playing in the streets, and he felt like the happiest little boy on the block. Little Steve smiled big as he saw his father walk up the drive, home from work.  
“Hey little man!” his father exclaimed and smiled.  
“Daddy!” little Steve jumped into his father’s arms.  
“How’s my son? Oh! Someone’s birthday is tomorrow isn’t it?” little Steve nodded. “Now… who’s birthday is it….?”  
“Mine! Mine! Mine!” little Steve jumped up and down, twirling around, and laughing.  
“That’s right! It’s your birthday isn’t it?” his father laughed.  
“Yes Daddy! It’s my birthday!” little Steve nearly exploded from glee. His father laughed harder and led him inside the house for dinner. All throughout dinner little Steve looked from his mother to his father, then back again. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life, so far, and he never wanted the closeness to his parents he was feeling to go away. That night, after he was bathed and sent to bed, he heard a loud crash from his parent’s bedroom. Little Steve dashed out of bed to see what was going on, to see his father lying on the floor, clutching his heart, and his mother screaming for him to wake up.  
“Joseph! Oh mercy, Joseph, please be okay!”  
“Argh!” Joseph Rogers grunted in pain. “I- I love you Sarah, please take care of our boy,” those were the last words he would ever speak.  
“Daddy…?” little Steve opened the door all the way and looked at his father’s limp body on the ground. His mother rushed to him and held him in her arms as tight as she could.  
“Oh Steve… your father… he has…” Sarah Rogers began to sob violently, her whole world crashing down in just a few moments.  
“He’s dead isn’t he?” little Steve began crying with his mother, and together they shared the saddest moment of their lives.  
Steve gasped as he came back to the present, gasping for air and feeling another attack coming on. He fell to his knees, putting his fists on the ground, and trying to get a hold of himself. The emotions he was feeling were way out of control, and once again, he was feeling the pain of his many losses in life; first his father, then his mother, then, ironically, the girl Sarah who saved him from his last attack. Steve didn’t care who was watching, he wanted to scream, so the whole world knew what he was feeling. He lifted his head to let it all out when he saw her by the water, just a few short yards from his apartment building. And she was with another man.  
“No….” he whispered. Steve watched as Sarah leaned into the man she was with, looking into his eyes and laughing. The man looked at her and smiled, then kissed her forehead. Steve couldn’t watch anymore, he could not take the pain, the betrayal he felt. A kiss on the forehead to him was like a kiss on the mouth to most people; a sign of love, affection, and most of all, commitment. Steve slowly stood up, looking down so no one would see the tears pouring down his face. Slowly, he turned his face so he was looking straight at Sarah and the other man. He watched as the man tried to kiss her on the lips, but the look on her face wasn’t pleasure, it was fear.  
“Hey!” Steve yelled before he could stop himself. He ran over to where Sarah was, feeling the intense need to protect her. As soon as Sarah saw Steve running towards her, her eyes never left him, Steve took note. The look in her eye was confusion, almost as though she didn’t know who he was…  
“Can I help you man?” The guy holding Sarah asked. Steve looked at him.  
“Yes, this woman you hold, are you her…. Boyfriend?”  
“Uhh, no?” the man said. He looked at Sarah and then back to Steve. “Are you?” Taken aback, Steve stared at the man, hard. He looked at him as though the man murdered someone, anger taking over his body. The man stared back, not going to let Steve assert his dominance. Sarah looked at the two men before her, shaking her head.  
“Steve, come with me,” Sarah said as she took his arm and led him a few yards away from the man.  
“Where the hell are you going?” The man asked.  
“Cool your jets Loki, I’m just going over here for a moment.”  
“Fine,” Loki said. Steve stared at the man, really stared at the man. Steve looked into those green eyes, and was taken to a whole new world with just one look. He saw in a flash the last image he had of Loki, standing by Thor with an out- of- this- world contraption on his mouth to prevent him from talking. He didn’t realize it, but more time had passed then the two seconds he felt like he was looking at Loki. A slow smile crept on Loki’s face; he knew exactly the trap he had enticed on Steve.  
“Steve?” Sarah said impatiently. She tugged on his arm, and he snapped out of the trance he was in. She pulled him out of earshot, and when they stopped, she let him have it.  
“What is your problem?” Sarah almost yelled. “I finally find a guy who makes me happy, then you burst through the stillness of the moment and demand if Loki is my boyfriend! You have quite a nerve to be talking to a girl you never called, especially when she saved your life. I mean, come on, this is the-“  
“Do you even know who you’re with?” Steve asked.  
“Of course I do, Loki VonHolen, the owner of the record shop down the street!”  
“Van Halen? Is that the name of what you call an ‘oldies’ band?”  
“NO! It’s Loki’s last name! Would you like his birthplace too? Birthday? Parent’s history? Name it, I’ll tell you.” Steve pondered this, trying to remember Loki’s real parental history. He wasn’t sure what Loki’s plan was, but it would be helpful to hear what he’s telling the girl he’s “falling for.”  
“I’d love to, let’s go back to my apartment and talk about it.”  
“No thanks, I’d like to do this in the open.” Sarah took a deep breath, and looked Steve square in the eyes. “Loki VonHolen is from a small town in Kentucky, he was born on March twenty- fourth 1985 to Janet and Henry Odin. He has a brother named Thorin, his parents are huge Lord of The Rings fans, and Thorin is his older brother by five years.” Steve looked at Sarah in disbelief. Loki was practically throwing it in Sarah’s face that he was Loki, God of Mischief, and she had no clue. She played it off like it was just an average day on Earth, and Loki was an average guy from Earth.  
“Sarah…” Steve shook his head. “Do you watch the news?”  
“What?” Sarah was taken aback by his random question.  
“Please tell me you don’t know what’s going on in the world, or what happened a couple years ago with the Avengers?”  
“Oh come on Steve, I know you’re Captain America. I know about Iron Man, Hawkeye, the Black Widow, and Hulk…”  
“And Thor…?”  
“Really?” Sarah glared at Steve. “Are you trying to make fun of Loki’s family? His brother’s name is Thorin, not some Greek God.”  
“He’s not a Greek god Sarah, he’s from Norse mythology, and he’s real. He’s alive today, and he’s one of the Avengers. Didn’t you see him fighting with the rest of us?”  
“I was on vacation in Europe,” Sarah said slowly.  
“So how do you know about the Avengers if you don’t watch the news?” Steve inquired.  
“Facebook,” Sarah said impatiently. She looked up to where Loki was waiting for her, and an unrecognizable look came across her face. She snapped her head towards Steve, and gave him an angry look. “I have to go,” she snapped, and took off running towards Loki.  
“Wait!” Steve called as he turned to run after her, but he found he couldn’t run. That’s when he noticed Loki was holding his hand slightly upwards in his direction. Using some sort of magic to keep him from running after Sarah.  
“Curses,” Steve muttered under his breath. So he stood far away from Sarah, watching her eagerly run to Loki. Before he let the anger set in, Steve tried to think of why Loki was after Sarah. Had he seen her save him two months ago? Did he somehow know that Steve was falling for Sarah unknowingly? Steve had a feeling that Loki was using his god powers to watch each and every one of the Avengers to use their weaknesses against them. That included Steve’s anxiety issues. He knew at that moment he had to get everything under control to figure what Loki’s plan was, play by play. The lives of his friends was in his hands, as well as the life of the one he loved; and that motivated him to run home to call Natasha, the Black Widow, to get another super brain to help him.


End file.
